The present invention relates generally to power generating systems connected to a grid and, more particularly, to control of power generating systems during weak grid operation.
Wind turbine generators are regarded as environmentally friendly and relatively inexpensive alternative sources of energy that utilize wind energy to produce electrical power. Wind turbines can be distinguished in two types: fixed speed and variable speed turbines. Conventionally, the variable speed wind turbines are controlled as current sources connected to a power grid. In other words, the variable speed wind turbines rely on a grid frequency detected by a phase locked loop (PLL) as a reference and inject a specified amount of current into the grid.
The conventional current source control of the wind turbines is based on the assumptions that the grid voltage waveforms are fundamental voltage waveforms with fixed frequency and magnitude and that the penetration of wind power into the grid is low enough so as to not result in disturbances. Thus, the wind turbines simply inject the specified current into the grid based on the fundamental voltage waveforms. However, with the rapid growth of the wind power, wind power penetration into some grids has increased to the point where wind turbine generators have a significant impact on the grid voltage and frequency.
When wind turbines are located in a weak grid, wind turbine power fluctuations may lead to an increase in magnitude and frequency variations in the grid voltage. These fluctuations may adversely affect the performance and stability of the PLL and wind turbine current control. Therefore, it is desirable to determine a method and a system that will address the foregoing issues.